The Prince and the Pirate
by Naluforever632
Summary: She was feared by many, on the high sea's everyone knew her name. The captain Lucy of the Stars. Then she met him, Natsu Dragneel, a prince that ran away from home. They both had secrets of their own, but together they work together to make forever lasting memories. [NaLu] [AU - Alternate Universe] [All rights go to Hiro Mashima]
1. The Adventures of A Destined Meeting

**The Prince and the Pirate **

* * *

**[The Ocean Always Made Him Feel At Home]**

* * *

Prince Natsu stood by the window, the cool ocean breeze softly blowing against his face. The stars shined brightly above in the dark night sky, and the deep blue curtain flowed beside him. He slowly closed his eyes so he could hear the waves crashing, and the sea salt in the air. He loved it. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. There stood one of the many maids that worked in the castle. She bowed her head and said, " Prince Natsu, your father is requesting your presence immediately." Natsu's eyes widened. His father never asked for his presence. Natsu had an idea for what this request was about. He was going to get married to a princess of another kingdom, but he couldn't do it. He wanted to be with the one he loved, and even if he never found that someone, he would stay true to his word. He had to run. It always seemed like a dream, but Natsu was going to leave that night.

He grabbed the bag he had packed in advance and made his way to the window. He had covered himself in a black cloak. The guards were constantly swarming the castle, so he couldn't escape easily. He swung his leg of the window still. He looked down and gulped. _Holy Shit, I'm going to die, aren't I?!_ He sung his other leg over and carefully climbed down.

He had created a plan already to make his way down without falling to his death. He was almost halfway, when he felt a drop of water of his shoulder. Oh no! I'm screwed. It began to rain and Natsu raced down before it started pouring. Time stopped as he felt his foot slip. He let out a short scream before falling. _I really am going to die!_ **BAM**, he hit the ground. Natsu opened his eyes and almost yelled out in surprise. HE WAS ONLY 3 FEET OFF THE GROUND! He leaned back as relief flowed through him. He closed his eyes and felt the rain fall down on him. They shot open, when he heard footsteps and he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

After running for what seemed light hours, he found him self in front of a tavern. He could hear yelling and glass breaking from outside, and the warm glow of the light from inside was almost inviting. When he opened the door he was extremely surprised to see a beautiful blonde girl sitting on top of several beat up men smirking. The woman working at the bar leaned of and said, "Lucy, why do always start these bar fights." The girl giggled and responded, "I get bored." Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her. Deep chocolate eyes met his onyx eyes. She looked at him and scowled, "are you here for a fight?" she asked searching him. "N-No," he said. The bar tender giggled and laughed, " don't worry Lucy is just like that, you can ignore it. She asks everyone who walks in here to fight her." Natsu nodded in response. "Well, my name is Mira, I don't actually work here, and I'm just filling in for a friend. "I'm Lucy, the greatest pir-OW," Lucy looked at Mira in surprise before asking, "What the hell was that for!" Mira looked at Lucy knowingly, "you shouldn't be saying things so loudly around here." Lucy just sighed. Natsu's curiosity kept picking at him.

All of a sudden yells were heard from outside. The bar tender looked outside the mirror and gasped, "it's the guards from the castle!" The girl known as Lucy jumped out of her seat, "Are they here for us!" Natsu was the one to respond, "No they're here for me." Before he knew it Lucy had grabbed him and the girl from the bar had jumped over the table and joined them. They began to run in the rain and stopped behind one of the homes. Natsu looked at the girls and asked, "Why would the guard be looking for you?" Lucy looked away before responding, "I'm kinda a Pirate…" "WHAAAT!" Lucy clamped a hand over Natsu's mouth before he could say anything else. Mira then butted in and asked, "Why would they be looking for you?" Natsu looked down to the dirt road and said, "I'm the prince, I ran away." Lucy's eyes widened before saying, "I understand, you can come with us." Natsu looked at her like she was crazy. Mira was the one to respond, "Lucy you can't be that crazy, and he'll get killed in our line of business." Lucy nodded, "I can train him, trust me Mira I know what I'm doing." Mira nodded in response. "Mira, go to the ship, I'll meet you there, make sure the others are all on board, we're not leaving anyone behind."

Before Natsu could make a statement Lucy had grabbed his hand and was dragging him. A light blush crept onto his face, and little did he know the same was happening to Lucy. _He's so warm._ Lucy brought Natsu to a corner where they could see the guards. Before Natsu could stop her she sprung out from their hiding spot, and fluently, like a butterfly, began to take own each guard. The first one wasn't expecting her and she tripped him, on his way down she unsheathed her sword and cut him, enough to hurt, but not nearly enough to kill him. The other guards then rushed her. She managed not to kill a single one and using her sword she took them all down. She turning around and looked at Natsu, time seemed to slow down. She looks like a princess. Natsu quickly dismissed the though from his mind. "Where do we go know?" Lucy looked at him with a simple knowing grin and said, **"To Fairy Tail of course."**

* * *

Hello Guys. I have finally decided to start a serious story and not give up. In Fairy Tail, the story focuses a lot on Natsu form Lucy's point of view. I decided to write a story looking at Lucy from Natsu's point of view. The characters in this story will be slightly ooc, mainly Lucy, but all other character's will; act like themselves. **If you guys find any mistakes please tell me**. I hope you liked it and please review!


	2. The Adventures of A New Family

The Prince and the Pirate

* * *

[He Had Always Wanted A Family]

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he was on a boat surrounds by people. Lucy stood up on a chair, "everyone, quiet down… now then, this is Natsu, he will be joining our crew." Natsu looked around at the people. This had to be the most diverse crowd he had ever seen. A raven-haired boy spoke up, "Lucy, who will he be staying with?" Lucy smirked, "Ahh, thank you for volunteering gray, Natsu will be rooming with you and Gajeel." A boy with several piercings bonked Gray and the head, hard. "What the HELL WAS THE FOR!" Gray yelled. "Dumb-ass, now we have to teach the newbie all the ropes," the man Natsu guessed was Gajeel said. "Now, Now, lets all calm down, you guys can introduce yourselves later, Gray and Gajeel, teach Natsu the ropes, kay?" Lucy smiled, "when your done Natsu meet me in my office."

**Natsu POV.**

OH man, how the hell did I end up here? In any case, I'm free now. I turned around to see the crowd was dispersing. Two men walked up to me. "Hey, I'm gray, and that's Gajeel," Gray said. "I'm Natsu." I made quick run through of what they were wearing. Gray wore a white shirt with a color and somewhat poufy arms. He also wore a brown leather vest of it. Gajeel was shirtless but wore pants tat stopped at the shins and a red sash around his hips. Not to mention the numerous piercing on his face.

**Normal POV.**

Gray and Gajeel than looked at him curiously. Natsu smiled, "I'm all FIRED UP!" Gray and Gajeel than looked at him before they broke into laughter. Gajeel said with a red face in between laughs, "Where- the- hell- did- that- come- from!?" The three boys then broke out into a fight. Even though Natsu and just met them he felt like he had know them much longer. Suddenly and girl with long scarlet hair appeared. "What are you boys doing!?" Gajeel and Gray suddenly stopped fight and stood up straight. Natsu just stood there scratching his head wondering what had happened. The air became cold and a purple aura surrounded the girl. "Where you boys fighting?!" Gajeel and Gray broke out into no's and created a fake explanation. They then put the arms around each other and sported fake smiles. "Hello Natsu, my name in Erza," she said. "It's nice to meet you Erza, oh yeah I wanted to ask you what Lucy meant when she said to meet me in her office?" Erza gave Natsu a weird look than said, "You don't know, Lucy his the captain here!" Natsu stared ahead face blank when he finally made out an, "Oh."

* * *

Natsu was getting a tour of the ship with Gray and Gajeel. They made there way to a small room with three beds. Items were sprawled all over the floor, and a young girl with blue hair was cleaning up. She looked up towards the men. "H-hello Natsu, I'm Wendy, I'm the youngest here on the crew, other that Romeo, we'll be seeing him and his father at the next port. I got to go, but it was nice to meet you."

"So, this is where you'll be sleeping," Gray said to Natsu. In a low whisper Gray said, "we need to go get you some ear plugs, Gajeel's snoring is like a dying elephant." Next thing they knew, gray was on the floor and a fight had broken out.

Not long after a voice interrupted, "Well I see your fitting in just fine." There stood Lucy in all her glory. She was wearing a white dress with a black corset/vest over it. Her skirt split on the side so it was easy to maneuver in. She had hoop earrings in and a red sash to keep her hair back. She wore her rapier at her side and her pistol. The sword was what caught Natsu's eye.

"I see you like Lucy's sword," said a girl with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail said. She held in her hand a large jug of beer. Natsu was expecting her to pour all of them cups,, but was utterly surprised when she began to chug the whole thing down and finished it in a matter of seconds. "Cana, did you have to do that right in from of him?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow. Natsu then learned that Cana was one of the crewmembers and daughter of strongest member Gildarts (other than the captain). Gildarts was adventuring somewhere making money for him and his daughter. He was always gone for long periods of time, but her always came back so Cana never worried.

"The sword by Lucy's side, its called stardust, its incredibly light, and is so fast you cant see it. Lucy is the only person capable of mastering it. Her sword skills kick ass. She can use the rapier and not even kill the person or harm them seriously." Gray explained to Natsu. Natsu was once again surprised. "Come Natsu we have something for you on the deck. When they reached the top of the stairs, the whole crew was there. "Let's all welcome Natsu to the family!" Drinks were being handed around and people wee laughing and arguing.

Natsu loved it.

He had always wanted a family.

* * *

**I'm Sorry I haven't been updating at all. I hope you guys enjoyed! I want to add things that you want as well so the story is better. So if you find mistakes or have suggestions please tell me!**


End file.
